


El diablo se viste en Tevinter

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair no estaba preparado para el repentino cambio de túnica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El diablo se viste en Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

> Para Lur. Yo lo ubico en pre-romance, pero cuando ya ha habido flirteo. Doy gracias a las túnicas locas de magos de Tevinter porque han sido mi inspiración para este fic (y en parte era mi headcanon de mi propia Warden). Ojalá te guste linda :)

Era noche cerrada, más cálida que las anteriores; pero el fuego aún reconfortaba sus manos heladas. Solía mantenerse ocupado en las guardias con el mabari, hablándole, a lo que Morrigan ya se había referido con anterioridad con el apunte de que probablemente fuese su compañero perfecto de conversación, pero que cerrase el pico. Eso sólo le motivó a hablar más y más con su compañero peludo; pero esta noche le había abandonado, entregado a un sueño profundo junto a la hoguera. Le rascó detrás de las orejas, y el animal respondió en sueños con un gruñido de aprobación. Alistair temía que, por mucho que le gustase atormentarlo, se estaba encariñando del bicho.

Absorto en su contemplación, Alistair dio un ligero brinco al escuchar ruidos en el campamento. Volvió su mirada con rapidez y la observó saliendo de su tienda… pero había algo distinto. Muy distinto.

Oh…

No quería ni pensarlo, pero probablemente sus pómulos habían adquirido un color rojo que sería una vergüenza en sí misma.

Ella le vio y le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante mientras se aproximaba hacia su lugar junto a la hoguera, inconsciente del revuelo que estaba causando en su compañero.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó sin tapujos, todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en aquellos labios rosados.

Alistair balbució, abrió la boca varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido descifrable. La observó de arriba abajo, de lado, casi intentando esquivar su figura. ¿Es que no no era consciente o lo hacía adrede? Si hubiera prestado atención, se habría percatado de que eso era lo que había comprado en Las Maravillas de Thedas cuando visitaron la tienda esa misma mañana. Así quizás habría estado preparado para la sorpresa y no parecería tan estúpido delante de su presencia. No más que de costumbre.

—Es… interesante —logró decir—. Es bastante diferente a la ropa del Círculo, ¿no?

Ella lanzó una carcajada. Se acomodó a su lado, alisando los pliegues de su nueva túnica.

—Mucho. Estaba harta de ese harapo. Esto es una túnica de Tevinter, está hecha con materiales que potencian la magia.

Potencia más que eso pensó Alistair para sus adentros, sintiéndose sucio y horrible a la vez que evitaba mirar directamente a sus muslos descubiertos o al escote. Estaba necesitando toda la rectitud adquirida en años en la Capilla. Aquella muchacha iba a terminar de romper toda la inocencia que le quedaba.

—Morrigan me dijo que era un buen paso para alejarme de la vida del Círculo y de sus imposiciones, y me parece que tiene razón. Creo que éste será mi pequeño acto de rebelión —añadió riendo.

Sin darse cuenta, el nudo de nervios que se había formado en su estómago le dio una tregua y respondió con una carcajada ante su comentario. Si dejaban ropas provocativas a un lado, Alistair podía entender a la perfección ese sentimiento. Esa necesidad de romper con el pasado repleto de normas, directrices y prohibiciones.

—Entonces debería tomar tu ejemplo, para alejarme de mis días en la Capilla. ¿Podemos ir mañana a Denerim para que yo compre una?

Alistair había esperado una respuesta en forma de carcajada, de esa misma risa con la que siempre le alegraba los oídos cuando se reía de sus intentos por ser gracioso e ingenioso. Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue una mirada de párpados caídos y una media sonrisa inquietante.

—No sé. A lo mejor yo no tengo tanto autocontrol como tú, ¿sabes?

La fortuna quiso que el mabari despertase en ese instante al oír la voz de su dueña y desatase un caos de ladridos, babas y achuchones sobre la joven maga. De esa forma, no pudo ver el rostro contraído de Alistair, incapaz de procesar lo que le acababa de decir.

Sólo tenía una cosa clara: necesitaba ir al río a hundirse en agua gélida antes de que amaneciese.

**-fin-**


End file.
